


【牛天】吻

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 天童的吻是巧克力味的。
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	【牛天】吻

天童的吻是巧克力味的。  
牛島不清楚是因為天童吃太多巧克力的關係，還是因為他天天與巧克力為伍。  
所以在第一次天童吻完他，瞇著眼問如何時，牛島很誠實地說：有點苦。  
「若利君你果然很有趣。」天童笑著仰倒在床上，「但抱歉哦，新商品極致濃醇黑巧克力冰實在太吸引人了——」  
牛島不知道天童為什麼要道歉，仍舊認真地回應：「沒關係。」  
「若利君會討厭嗎？」  
「巧克力？不討厭。」  
「不是巧克力啦。」天童從床上坐起，笑著點了點自己的嘴唇：「我說這個。」  
牛島後知後覺的意識到天童指的是那個吻，思索了下，依舊給予否定的答覆：「不討厭。」  
天童突然大笑起來，牛島不明白他笑的原因，但他喜歡天童笑的時候，所以沒有出聲干擾。

在某次白鳥澤排球校隊一起走回學校的路上，天童興奮地扯著他看向超商門口貼的傳單，說上次他吃的就是這個口味。  
什麼口味？牛島定睛一看，極致濃醇黑巧克力冰——  
「上次親我的口味？」  
前方的五色僵住了身體，彷彿聽到排球更改新規定場上要同時有兩顆球進行般不可思議。  
五色萬萬沒想到自己這麼年輕就要遭受這樣的衝擊，他為什麼要停下來從包包裡拿手機而慢前方的隊友好幾步如果他沒停下來的話這一切就不會發生——一定是他聽錯了什麼親我一定不是這個詞這個意思！  
在天童的手搭上他的肩時，五色已經在腦中做出合理的解釋，轉頭大聲地向他們表示：「身為ACE對內的勤務也是很重要的！在這點上我不會輸的！」  
牛島點頭，「嗯，加油。」  
「是！」  
看著元氣滿滿的五色，天童揶揄地說：「你嚇到他了呢，若利君。」  
「是嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
「抱歉。」  
「哈哈。」

天童的吻是巧克力味的。  
除了第一次有點苦之外，其餘大多時間都是甜的，所以在機場嚐到陌生的苦澀時，牛島有點驚訝。  
天童看出了他的疑惑，拉下他的脖頸，笑著抵著他的額頭說，這是想念的滋味哦，若利君。  
牛島回味著嘴裡味道，在送機後的某天，路過張貼新商品巧克力冰的海報時，驀地意識到他的意思。  
思念的味道前調是苦，化在口中的餘味是甜。

限定販售！熟悉的好滋味！  
牛島在紅綠燈前等著號誌燈變換時，看見便利商店門口張貼著眼熟的口味。  
他忍不住靠近仔細閱讀那張宣傳圖上的字時，後方傳來吵雜的聲音。轉過頭，果不其然看見眼熟的混凝土搭檔奔來，他們從十幾歲爭吵到二十幾歲的戰爭彷彿從未停過。  
「這次是我贏了！影山，明天你要多托十個球給我！」日向率先衝到紅綠燈前，才注意到牛島的存在，活力十足地朝他打招呼：「牛島前輩，你也來跑步嗎！」  
牛島點了點頭，「嗯。」  
「呆子！誰讓你不說一聲先跑的！」影山氣沖沖地從後頭追上，「你⋯⋯牛島前輩好。」  
「你好。」  
「牛島前輩在看什麼？巧克力冰？極致濃醇黑巧克力——」日向躍躍欲試地說：「感覺好好吃啊，影山我們買這個！」  
「你有帶錢包嗎？」影山皺著眉說：「而且島田先生不會允許的。」  
島田是這次奧運排球項目的飲食調理師，對他們的飲食控管極度嚴格，上次宮侑多吃了一個布丁都被抓著唸了許久。  
「啊，也是。」想到島田皮笑肉不笑的表情，日向一下子洩氣，不甘心地道：「但看起來好好吃啊，牛島前輩吃過嗎？」

——若利君覺得如何？

天童微瞇著眼露出有些促狹的表情，手卻不自覺地抓皺了床單。牛島注意到了，卻沒有刻意提起。  
覺得如何？

「有點苦。」

號誌燈轉綠，牛島重新邁開腳步，如以往踏出沈默又堅定的步伐。

日向跟影山難得安靜地跟在他身後，憋了半天後日向說：「影山，我們集訓後來吃吧。」  
「嗯。」  
在踏出下一步時，他們同時想著的大概是同一件事。

能讓牛島前輩露出那麼溫和眼神的冰，一定很好吃吧。


End file.
